novasecosafandomcom-20200215-history
Capitalia One
Capitalia One, also known as the Second Lentobo Empire, was the second dictatorship ruled by Shazira S. Lentobo. History Background Shortly after DeathStar X was blown up and the collapse of the Lentobo Empire, Shazira was sentenced to five months in prison for criminal charges, war crimes and acts of mass destruction. Her burns were treated in the hospital before she went to prison. Shazira was stripped of her position as a Nova family member and as a result her fake last name Lentobo was removed, banned and censored from all media, including education. Shazira was not allowed to leave the prison and she was considered mentally ill by the Secosan government. The Abesto Sattelite Center was built shortly after the war, headed by The Commander. The former territories and planet states of the Lentobo Empire were occupied by the Allies (Secosa Supernova and Utopia Republic) while Shazira was in prison. Formation The new nation was formed in 5115:12 and imposed to strict United Galaxies policies. However, according to government records leaked by The Commander, the Lentobian government had violated many policies many times. Two days after the creation of Capitalia One, Shazira returned from prison. Capitalia Coup and collapse In Aprialis 5116 (5116:4), the Harean Supernova was reportedly driving tanks in Capitalia without the approval of Shazira S. Lentobo Nova. This was the first sign of what was to happen. Two days later, the Secosans and Utopians started driving tanks in the city. Surrender By 5116:4:26, Secosan, Utopian, Harean and United Galaxies troops surrounded Capitalia Palace. That evening, Shazira was broadcasting her surrender speech. This is what she said: :: "I, Shazira Saveru Lentobo Nova, have declared surrender because.... THE SECOSANS KEEP PRESSURING ME!! I'M DONE!!" After she said these words, Shazira started counting down for the end of Capitalia One from five to one. After that, she cried in tears as the Secosans shut down Lentobo Central Television's signal. Occupation Two days after Shazira's surrender, Capitalia and all of former Lentobian territory (including Lentobo-occupied Hanming) was divided up between the members of the Allies and United Galaxies. However, tensions between the residents of the former Lentobo Empire and the Allied-controlled governments led to a uprising against the Secosans and their Allies and satellite nations. This led to many stateless Lentobians leaving Capitalia bound for either the Utopia Republic or the Secosa Supernova. Two days later, both nations closed their borders to Lentobians, and many Lentobian refugees were arrested and deported back to Capitalia. Eventually, two new states would form from the ruins of the Lentobo Empire: the Lentobian Democratic Republic, the new communist government based in New Capitalia in the Londawen continent on the planet of Gameworld, and the Lentobo Republic, a federal presidential democracy, which took the southern portion of Gameworld and all of the other Lentobian territories, including the former Lentobian capital Capitalia and Hanming. However, 36 hours after the new Lentobian states were created, the LDR invaded Gameworld over its oil reserves, causing the video game characters to flee south to LR-controlled territory. Two New States and the Gameworld War In 5116:9:22 at 18:33 IGT, the leader of Gameworld, Lady Pasaulataena (known as Palutena outside the LDR), decided to take a vacation after she kept winning in Super Smash Bros. 3DS. Shazira's reaction to this led to her to invade Gameworld, over its oil-rich landscape. The invasion called for 3 million LDR Army troops, causing panic and outrage across Gameworld; Palutena's army was no match for the industrialized LDR's military and firepower. That world had never industrialized, so as a result, it was heavily defeated, with the Gameworld's army defeated 1,000,000:1. To aid her power, the Allies stepped foot on Gameworld, attempting to take back Angel World and Fire Mountains. However, the Allies were heavily concentrated on the Angel World region, causing them to lose the war. At the same time, Shazira was seen as pregnant when she returned to Lentobian media on 9:26. She was to give birth in one week, so she hired Salsia Demoza to lead the country while she gets ready for birth. However, after Shazira gave birth, she decided she will succeed her permanently, causing Shazira to no longer control the country; technically, she is the de facto leader, but Shazira now has extremely little power over the nation. Meanwhile, in the Lentobo Republic, the leader of the LR, Alisha Rameza, was given 5 billion bharnee from the United Galaxies on 5116:6:26 to rebuild Capitalia, Hanming and the other Lentobian territories. Its zone in Gameworld and Capitalia is made up of the Secosan, Harean and UG Zones, with the Lentobo Republic claiming all of Capitalia. The Lentobo Republic's government is based in Capitalia. With a rapidly-growing economy and society, its power now rivals that of the Utopia Republic. Category:Former states Category:Communist regimes Category:Shazira S. Lentobo Nova Category:Gameworld Category:Non-Secosan states ruled by Secosans